the_shattered_coalitionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Druids
Dark Druids are renegade or independant druids who use a method for their powers similar to Taunka Shamanism. Usually practiced by the Taunka or pagan humans, these men and women are most often despised by their conventional counterparts, branded heretics and blasphemers. Some even going as far as to equate them to necromancers. In Bovinia, they're often used for the same purpose as Inquisitors. History Dark Druidism has been present for most of recorded history, though first found in Taunka society. Similar to bullying the elements into their will, provided they didn't do so in the first place, the Taunka druids followed suit and forced the surrounding nature spirits to their bidding. This practice was largely grouped into their shamanism, and begrudgingly accepted. Unlike shamans, who have the radical Dark Shaman counterparts, Dark Druids are at the tail end of heresy against the Ancients and nature its self. Adapted again by the Drearime Wickers and Ardeirians in the Ashen Coast, first used by the House of Kresten, then the former Old Ways worshippers, the House of Caer, both used it to expediate their harvests, forests, and healing. The general belief was that nature was a tool, or a slave, similar to the Clansmen. It has since died down, at least in the Ashen Coast, though still held true by the Drearime and, to a lesser extent, the Krestens, whom serve as societal leaders, after their towns, villages, and Viscounty's Lieges. The Ardeirian Dark Druids' greatest feat was the saving of General Kriegen Blücher, via self-sacrifice, albeit, for the most of them, forced. Unlike normal druids, their magics have gotten even more amoral since the Subjugation of the Kingdom of the Mountain, causing them to have their own form of magic similar to Blood Magic, in that it can change entire body parts and organs with enough sacrifice and power. In society Although most every race has their own renegades who fall under the Dark Druid category, only the Taunka, Drearime, and Krestens fully embrace and even promote the use of Dark Druidism. However, in Taunka society, it's generally not spoken of and looks close enough to normal magics. In Ardeirian society, which now includes the aforementioned Wickers, they're generally ignored (Heron), hated (Though to a lesser degree of traditional Old Ways worshippers, Stag.), or respected as spiritual advisors (Bull, though their doctrines are not taken as law, which is reserved for Forest Priests.) Rivalry with Forest Priests "Forest Priests" is the name given to the main spiritual leaders of Bovinia, which demands respect to nature and embodying their surroundings, which happen to be rough, unforgiving, and generally predators or omnivores. Due to this, their hatred has brooded for each other in the past two-thousand years, and after the War of Subjugation especially, when the Dark Druids were forced into hiding until Royal Forces, whom were extremely Old Ways loyal, left the area, but the Forest Priests were allowed to remain and even be respected by the outside troops. However, their organization's will to survive has allowed them to be welcomed back with open arms, though without help, as is the general attitude in Bovinia.